


Love Of My Life

by prosecutor_splorchie



Series: Achievement Hunter / Queen fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutor_splorchie/pseuds/prosecutor_splorchie
Summary: One second he was there, right in front of Jeremy's eyes, and the next he was gone. Out the penthouse door, gone forever."Love of my life, you've hurt me""You've broken my heart and now you leave me""Love of my life, can't you see?""Bring it back, bring it back""Don't take it away from me, because you don't know""What it means to me"
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Achievement Hunter / Queen fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for a series I've had the idea of doing for a while. I always get fic ideas while listening to Queen songs, so I thought I should combine my two favourite things!
> 
> Follow my instagrams - @prosecutor_splorchie (art) and @detective_splorch (edit / ah fan account)  
> I also made a new discord to meet other ah fans! Dm me on either account if you'd like to join : )

One second he was there, right in front of Jeremy's eyes, and the next he was gone. Out the penthouse door, gone forever. He wouldn't be coming back, Jeremy knew he wouldn't be coming back. He knew this was going to happen, and yet the tears still fell from his eyes, staining his cheeks and the floorboards beneath his feet. He knew this was going to happen, and yet he let his emotions get the best of him. He ignored his brain trying to tell him this was a bad idea, that unveiling your true feelings to someone as cold and heartless and selfish as the Vagabond was a bad idea. But he still did it. Still told him he loved him.

He didn't move, couldn't move. Just stared at the spot where the other once stood. He heard himself sob, but he didn't feel anything. The sound was distant. It didn't belong to him, couldn't belong to him.

He was an idiot, for thinking everything would be ok. It seemed to be ok, at first anyway. He was told that the Vagabond liked him, too. Told they could take things slow. He thought everything was ok, and he was an idiot for it. He said 'I love you', and he was an idiot for it. Now he was gone. He was fucking gone, and Jeremy was an idiot for it.

He could still feel the ghost of little kisses being peppered across his neck, the ghost of his strong arms wrapped around his body. It was the only thing he could feel, everything else was numb. His body convulsed and he heard his own sobs get louder. They were still distant, still foreign. He couldn't feel himself crying, only the ghost of kisses and a warm embrace. His knees gave out, and he collapsed onto the floor.

One second he was there, right in front of Jeremy's eyes, and the next he was gone. And no matter what he could do, how much he wanted to hate the man for leaving him with no words said, he still loved him.


End file.
